Because I Love You
by GilbertOfPrussia
Summary: Italy asks Germany to sing a song for him. It leads to...something else. Not good at summaries or titles,so just read the story!WARNING: SONGSMEX!


Oh look, GermanyxItaly! What a surprise! Meh…just the result of my boredom and overexposure to VOCALOID music. Title and summary don't really explain anything, you have to actually read the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia _or_ Phantom Of The Opera!

****

"Ve~….Germany? Will you sing for me?"

Ludwig looked up from the book he was reading and across the couch to where his Italian ally was sitting. "Hm? Oh, um…I guess so…why?"

"Um…no reason…I just want to hear you sing, ve~…" Germany found this hard to believe, seeing as how Italy was looking down at the ground and refusing to make eye contact, but he cleared his throat anyway and searched his memory for a song.

Almost effortlessly, a song popped into his head. It sounded perfect for the occasion, but the odd thing was….he couldn't remember ever hearing anything like it. Not only that, but an idea came along with it…where was this even coming from?? _Damn you Prussia, for making me such a pervert…_ He looked back up at Italy, who was practically squirming with anticipation, and that was enough to convince him to go through with it.

"Well…if you say so, then…"

_Sing once again with me,_

_Our strange duet_

_My power over you_

_Grows stronger yet_

As he sang, he noticed Italy's eyes widened, and he kept glancing nervously over his shoulder, which was different for the usually carefree Italian. However, rather than stopping to ask what could possibly be wrong, he merely continued singing and moved across the couch to hover over him.

_And though you turn from me,_

_To glance behind…_

_The phantom of the opera is there_

_Inside your mind_

Feliciano was shaking now, looking up at Ludwig as if he had just seen a ghost. He tried to open his mouth and say something, but when he did, Germany captured it in a kiss, murmuring against his lips,

"_Sing, my Angel of Music…"_

Italy's whole body tensed up, and he let out a loud gasp. "L-Ludwig, w-what are you d-"

"Shh…" he whispered, gently sliding his hands over the Italian's hips and kissing him again. "_Sing._"

What could he possibly do? He was cornered, so he couldn't possibly run, and he was sure begging wouldn't do any good, either…which left only one option, which was to do what he was told and hope Germany wouldn't hurt him. He nodded slowly and began to sing his part.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me…_

_And speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again..?_

_For now, I find…_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside my mind._

"Much better…" Germany murmured, leaning down and placing another kiss on Feliciano's lips as a reward. He scooped the Italian up in his arms and started moving towards the bedroom as they continued their duet.

_Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear…_

_I am the mask you wear_

Pinning the brunette down against the bed, Ludwig nimbly began working on unbuttoning his shirt while he whispered in his ear,

"_It's me they hear"_

Italy shivered as the German's hands roamed over his chest, exploring the sensitive area before moving farther down south. "A-Ah…" The only thing that kept him singing was the spell-like trance that seemed to have come over the both of them.

_Your spirit and my voice…_

_Are one combined_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside my mind…_

Feliciano's voice nearly broke on the last syllable as Ludwig slowly started to stroke him with one hand, while with the other hand he stretched the Italian's tight entrance. "G-Germany.." Italy whimpered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Relax, Italia…" he replied, a seductive tone lining the edge of his voice as he increased his pace on Italy's erection.

_In all your fantasies,_

_You always knew_

_That man and mystery_

_Were both in you_

_And in this labyrinth…_

_Where night is blind_

_The phantom of the opera is there…_

_Inside your mind_

"O-Oh, God…Germany…d-don't stop…" Feliciano moaned as the larger man began thrusting. He arched his back, trying to match the German's thrusts with his own, but his hips were held down against the mattress, unable to move an inch.

"_Sing! Sing for me, my Angel of Music!"_

"_A-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

That did it. Already weak from so much teasing, the Italian was unable to last any longer. He came, crying out his lover's name over and over as white covered his vision, until he collapsed against the mattress, completely spent.

Ludwig came only moments later, thrusting in as deep as he could before finally pulling out, and he turned to look at Feliciano with a contented smile on his face,gently stroking his hair.

"That was a beautiful performance, _mein liebe…"_

Italy smiled back, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde's waist and closing his eyes. "_Grazi, Germany…Ti amo…"_

****

What on Earth possessed me to write this, I wonder? It doesn't help that my dad was playing Left 4 Dead while I was writing it, either….ah,well! What can I say? I was craving some GerIta fluff! ^^

R&R so I can write you all more?


End file.
